


Chocolate

by Capucine



Series: Obscure Hetalia Characters: 100-word drabbles [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chocolate, Drabble, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia thinks she can do without chocolate. Belgium convinces her otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

Belgium slowly sipped the chocolate drink. “So, you've never had chocolate, have you?”

Prussia shrugged, her long white hair swishing around a bit. “Nah. Don't need the stuff, you know? All of Europe's drinking, but am I a follower? No, I am not.”

“Mhm.” Belgium took another sip.

“I mean, after the whole sugar thing, look at everyone's teeth!” Prussia threw her hands up in the air. “Hesse's teeth are gonna rot out of his head!”

Belgium put the drink under Prussia's nose. “You sure?”

Prussia seemed near-weak, and said softly, at the smell, “Well, one sip wouldn't hurt, right?”


End file.
